


i just want to hold your hand

by tarte



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, implied sex, lots of loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarte/pseuds/tarte
Summary: To him, you're his treasure, his world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Elliot that thirsty thirsty flower
> 
> This is unbeta'd i literally just woke up an hour ago
> 
> please leave a comment if you have any critique, etc.! thank you for your support! 
> 
> talk to me on my twitter @kimochees

Jumin sits down next to you, after a long day of work.

He has yet to shower, and he’s covered in a musk that you’ve come to know and love after so many years of marriage.

You bury your face in his chest, closing your eyes and wrapping your arms around his waist.

“(y/n), what are you doing?” He asks with a light chuckle. You love that side of him, that loving, wonderful side that he only ever shows around you.

“Cuddling you, of course. You’re so warm!” You smile and press your ear to his chest, hearing how his heart pounds for you.  
Jumin runs his fingers through your hair, gently kneading your scalp as he does. He knows you love head massages, and he’s here to dote on you.

“Does this feel nice, my dear?” He asks you, watching your expression carefully. Your lips curl in a telltale sign of pleasure, and he’s satisfied. Jumin’s hands move down from your scalp to your neck, his fingers gently working out your tense muscles.

“You need to rest more, my dear. Don’t stress out too much over the RFA parties, I’ll handle them. You just focus on living a selfish and comfortable life, your wish is my command.” He means it when he says this, wanting you to bask in his love.

You’ve gotten very used to being spoiled by Jumin. Whatever you wanted, he’d buy. He didn’t even bat an eyelash when you told him you wanted to try a certain candy found in halfway across the world. Your husband got Jaehee to send a team to that country just to hunt down the treat in every store for you. It was later that night when he handed you a bag filled with it.  
You are his treasure, his world.

You love it the most when you grab his hand when he wasn’t looking. Now, as he works the muscles in your thigh, you reach out and curl your fingers around his larger hand, feeling the way it molded perfectly with yours. You loved it, how your fingers looked tiny in comparison to his, but you always felt secure.

Jumin looks up at you in surprise, not expecting you to suddenly hold his hand like that. This was one of the rare times when you got to see a faint flush splash over his cheeks, the man too flustered to say anything else. Once he regains his composure, he reaches out and wraps his arm around your waist, pulling him close.

“You do not want a massage now, (y/n)?” He asks you, interlocking your fingers together. He pulls you close and presses his forehead to yours.

“I just want to hold your hand.” You tell him, shyly giggling as you wrap your free arm around his neck, wanting to embrace him.

He lets go of you for a moment, before he wraps both arms around your waist and pulls you onto his lap. Jumin then reaches down to take your hand again.

“This is a more comfortable position, no?” He smiles once more. As the both of you sit in comfortable silence, he suddenly clears his throat, and you tilt your head to look at him.

“(y/n), I love you.” He whispers, and the next thing you notice is the familiar warmth of his lips on yours. You return the kiss, wanting more.

Once he pulls away, the man embraces you tightly, and you hope for this paradise to never end.

“I love you, dearest. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He’s suddenly overwhelmed by the love and affection he has for you in his heart, and he picks you up while he stands, making his way to your shared bedroom.

  
“Jumin…?

  
“I want to shower you in my love. I want to prove to you the extent of my love for you.” Jumin looks quite flustered, with his eyes gazing in to yours as if he had already uncovered all that you kept in your soul. He wants to keep you by his side forever, and he would put you first, before everything else.

“(y/n), let me make love to you.” He says, gently laying you down on the bed.

You suddenly feel your heart pound. It wasn’t as if you two had never had sex before, but remembering the way he holds you, the way your skin touches when he rocks his hips against yours; you wonder if you will be able to hold back.

“Jumin…”

  
“Let me treat you like my one and only. I’m going to hold you all night, so be prepared. You’ll never feel inadequate with my love, (y/n). I’ll make sure you’re treated like a Queen.”

  
Jumin gently slides his hands under your shirt, and he presses his lips to yours once more. Unlike before, this kiss was heavy in passion, and you could feel his need and desire as he gently pins you down with his body weight.

\---

The morning after is always pleasant for the both of you. You walk into the kitchen to find that the maids had already prepared a large serving of eggs, bacon and toast for the both of you. As you take a seat on the red plastic barstool, you notice arms wrapping around your bared waist.

“Good morning, (y/n),”

The both of you are only in your underwear, since you felt too lazy to even wash up before breakfast. You tilt your head and smile at Jumin’s sleepy expression, and his amusing bedhead.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?” You asks, and he presses a kiss to your lips. You can smell the morning breath.

“Wonderful. I slept wonderfully, since you were beside me all night long.”

You laugh at him and wonder how you ended up with such an amazing young man. He sits down next to you and you begin chatting with him about the upcoming RFA party you were planning.  
Jumin listens to your every word, watching you talk with your mouth full with love in his eyes.


End file.
